


The Prince and the Captain

by shieraseastar03



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Freedom, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 20:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieraseastar03/pseuds/shieraseastar03





	1. We can’t do this

“You  made it!” Dorian yelled from the excitement at his friend who was now wearing the armor with the colors of the kingdom, red and gold, as the official Captain of the Guard. He must have been one of the few to achieve something like this at the age of twenty. Chaol smiled tentatively at his friend´s excitement.

  
They had both grown a lot and  mature into fine young men. Chaol, now at his twenties, had (without realizing it) driven the minds of the young women at the court mad. His tanned skin and golden eyes along with the body shaped into perfection after years of practice had the girls who stalked upon him during practise giggle. On the other hand, Dorian may have been only sixteen at the time but he certainly never went unnoticed. His raven black hair only made his sea blue eyes brighter. He was already as tall as Chaol with a leaner body structure, having preferred those years to study rather than fight.

  
“I am so proud of you” the Prince’s expression gave Chaol a sense that he indeed had done something great in his life. Many had congratulated him that day, including the King of Adarlan himself, but none of them mattered. Not as much as Dorian did.  “Thank you, Dorian. I am… I don’t know, I have been waiting for this for years. And it finally happened. I think I haven’t realized it yet” he confessed and let out a sigh of relief mostly. “Tomorrow, I am meeting my men. Most soldiers will probably be older than me, and that feels… Odd. But I guess I will get used to it”.

  
“You know what will make you less anxious?” Dorian asked and Chaol simply waited for him to continue. Dorian’s ideas were never good and if he wasn’t a prince, they would probably have gotten them into trouble. “We should go out today. In a tavern, to celebrate!” he suggested, “We are Young for taverns in Rifthold, we both are. We could simply ask the cooks to make us something and celebrate in the castle” Chaol offered and Dorian groaned.  “Chaol, sometimes you are so boring” the younger man joked and Chaol frowned. If Dorian gave him the puppy eyes next, he would lose this debate. “I believe we should do this. To celebrate! We will sneak out and I will try my best to not get noticed”.

  
“That’s not really easy” Chaol murmured but suddenly realized what he had just said and his cheeks turned red. But if Dorian heard what he said, he didn’t seem to mind as he nudged Chaol with his elbow “I have always wanted to protect you but now it’s actually my job. And Rifthold isn’t  the best place to wander around the night” the brunette explained, but Dorian puted, “Alright, alright fine! Don’t look at me like that!” he said and Dorian smirked, knowing he had won once again. “You are insufferable” the Captain said but somehow that statement made Dorian’s smirk grow broader.

  
And after hours, the two young men were walking at the dark streets of Rifthold, headed to the nearest tavern to enjoy a few drinks, or a few women, as Dorian was hoping. He also hoped that men there would be drunk enough to not notice the prince under his Hood, casually enjoying the company of his Captain along with a drink. Chaol knew this was a bad idea.  They sat down at a table at the far corner of the tavern despite Dorian’s protests. A young waitress made her way to their table swaying her lips and flipping her fiercely red hair behind her shoulder.  “Good evening, boys” the woman greeted them with a feline smile as she eyed Chaol. “What will you drink?” Dorian noticed the way the woman was looking at the Captain and felt a sting of jealousy at the pit of his stomach. Was it because he wanted the same attention? Probably, not like he was jealous of her or anything. Besides, his friend would never try anything with her. Or any of the woman in this place.

  
The Captain quickly ordered for them, not feeling very comfortable with her flirting ways. She promised she would return with their order and left. Chaol left out a sigh of relief and smiled at Dorian, trying to relieve himself from the awkwardness. He was clearly not a ladies man, nor did he try to become one. Dorian was, for a strange reason, happy he felt this way. He wanted to slap the smirk of the waitress face when she looked at Chaol that way. And he almost did when she returned with their drinks and, obviously on purpose, leaned over Chaol, placing the glasses on the table.  Chaol quickly left some coins on the table. His grumpy face said it all and a while after the girl got the message and stopped her desperate attempts. She finally let the two males alone.

“Wouldn’t you enjoy her Company in your bed tonight?” Dorian teased, more than aware that his friend wasn’t that type of man. Chaol chuckled and took a sip of his drink. “I don’t think so. Besides,  I already have someone else in mind” he didn’t know how that slipped out of his mouth, but it did and he looked away, hoping Dorian didn’t hear him. But, on the contrary, the prince did and found himself feeling jealous again. Of course someone with the likes of the Captain wouldn’t stay alone forever. But Chaol panicked since Dorian’s silence ment he had heard him, and the last thing he wanted was for his, anomaly was the only word he could find, to get in the way of their beautiful relationship. Not only Dorian was a man as well but he was also his prince, his friend and his brother. 

  
“Oh, really? Who is it?” Dorian asked after all, as if curious and happy about his friend’s news. But Chaol only avoided the question and so the night went on with the two of them enjoying their drinks and discussing about Chaol’s new position as the new Captain of the Guard.

  
They only left when the streets were empty and most of the city was asleep. Chaol, with the excuse of needing to protect his prince, was walking closer next to him towards the Glass Castle, their hands brushing off against each other’s occasionally. Maybe it was on accident, maybe it was on purpose, none of them could say for sure.  They stopped in Dorian’s bedroom, Chaol having accompanied the prince to bid him good night. He lingered for a moment on the door and watched as the prince removed some of the books spread on is bed.

  
“Did you have fun tonight?” he asked and the smile on Dorian’s face made him smile as well. The younger man approached his friend in excitement. “It was great, I am glad we got out of the castle for once. I had a great time with you” he looked at his feet, at his leather boots since he couldn’t stop smiling. He only looked up at those brown eyes when he felt Chaol’s hand in his forearm.

  
And that’s when they both got lost in each other's gaze. The Captain could only stare at those sapphire eyes that hid everything in them, every happy moment of his life, every single one of his smiles that was for the prince and the prince alone. Every accomplishment that could have been made without Dorian’s support and encouragement. Without him, Chaol wouldn’t be the man he was. He wouldn’t feel like he had everything he needed like he did at that very moment when they looked at each over.

  
Dorian couldn't understand how he hadn’t noticed the attraction in all the small things. In all the dates they had made to eat together everyday like it was tradition. In the way Chaol would always protect him and would always make sure he had made it to bed or in the mornings, when he made sure the prince would wake up and not miss any of his studies. Or in the way Dorian wanted to be by Chaol’s side every step of the way, every training or practice in case he was hurto or felt like giving up.

  
They both found themselves leaning in, longing each other’s touch. Dorian slowly, as if not wanting to ruin the moment, reached behind Chaol and closed the door. The last thing he wanted was to be seen and be disturbed. Chaol’s hand was still touching Dorian, gently and lovingly as their lips touched. And it was a the worst moment for reality to hit Chaol like a punch and forced him to pull away.

  
“We can’t do this” he whispered and Dorian took a few steps back, confused. They had both made a move, hadn’t they? Had he done something wrong? Maybe his false accusations allowed this to take a completely different turn. How could they like each other either ways? They were both males and Dorian imaginated that Chaol would prefer a female close his age.

  
But the guard only thought about his duty and about where he stood. He was a servant of the crown and nothing more. He couldn’t be. Not yet at least. They both had to figure out exactly what their feelings were before rushing into certain…actions.

  
“Good night, Dorian” his voice was hoarse, low as he took the prince by surprise and pecked his forehead. The prince felt a sudden warmth on his cheeks but closed his eyes and savoured the soft feeling of Chaol’s lips on his skin.

  
“Good night, Chaol” was the prince’s respond. Maybe what they did would cost them their friendship. Maybe it would evolve in something beautiful. 

  
  



	2. I love you

The King of Adarlan was dead. Dorian didn´t know how he should feel. His father’s last words spoke of a tragedy. He was never himself, if what he said was true. But he couldn’t bare to look at those eyes anymore, even if they were innocent. Just at he thought of him killing Chaol… Gods, he didn’t even want to think about it. Not when in the bed in front of him laid the former Captain, still asleep. Alive. That’s all that mattered. He had returned as he promised. Their last moments together were still imprinted on his mind.

 

“Go” Dorian’s voice was desperate but also full of rage. He had finally revealed his magic to the King, to save Chaol. It was an effort to think with the people screaming as the castle shook beneath Dorian’s power. He should stand with him, face the King even as a mere human. But it would be a waste if they both died. If no one survived to tell the horrors. Dorian didn’t believe the King, his own blood, would kill him. Death would be mercy, but he didn’t care. Chaol had to get out at any cost. He had known this was a trap, to draw out his power.

 

They both look at each other, perhaps for the last time. Chaol dared to say what he had always known, from the moment they’d met, when he had realised that the prince was his soulmate. “I love you”. Dorian’s eyes reflected not the ice in his hands but the warmth in his heart as he whispered “I love you too” and lifted his hands towards his father.

 

Lover, Friend, King.

* * *

 

The only thing drawing him out of his thoughts, was the feeling of Chaol starring at him. Dorian could only guess the visible effects the last few days had on him. “I didn’t realized I looked that bad” he barely made out. He was free, and he could read Chaol’s relief on his face as he wept. And Dorian found himself kneeling next to the bed, his hand finding Chaol’s as they intertwined their fingers. Dorian’s fear of loosing him again came crushing him, making his breathing harder. He would lose him, because he knew Chaol would have to leave if there was any chance of walking again. So he did the only thing that felt as natural as the air in his lungs. He kissed him.

 

It was nothing like the awkward first time in Dorian’s room, when none of them knew exactly how they felt. The prince could now see it clearly, and he almost burst in tears when he felt the warmth he longed for years to taste. Chaol didn’t hesitate to kiss him, there was nothing holding them back now. No kings, no duties, nothing in the world would separate them again, or so Chaol thought. His free hand caressed Dorian’s cheek. His chest ached, his heart beating fast, from the adrenaline or from the feeling of Dorian’s lips on his, he didn’t know. But when he tried to move closer, he realized…

 

He could no longer feel his legs.

 

Dorian sensed the panic in his friend’s movements and pulled away, still holding his hand. How could he tell him that there were good enough chances of him never walking again?

 

“The healers that survived said you shouldn’t even be alive. Your spine, I think my father broke it in a few places. They said Amithy might have been able to… But she died” his voice came out like a whisper. His heart broke when he saw the expression in his lover’s eyes. He tried his best to explain the rest, how Rowan managed to heal him from the neck down, but didn’t want to mess up the lower part of his body.

 

“But the healers of Torre Cesme could do it”, he finally said, hesitating. How would he last without him again? There was no valg inside him to keep him from thinking about the Captain. But Chaol didn't even want to think of that possibility. Abandoning Dorian again? No, note ven if it meant being stuck in a wheeled chair for the rest of his life. “I’m not going to the Southern Continent. I’ll wait for a healer here”. “There are no healers left here, not magically gifted ones. My father and Perrington wiped them out. The Torre Cesme might be your only hope of walking again”.

 

Tears gathered in Chaol’s eyes, blurring his vision slightly. “I’m not leaving you, not again” his voice broke, the tears finally staining his cheeks and slowly dripping from his chin. “You never left me, Chaol” Dorian knew he was always there with him, even when the valg  prince took over his mind day by day. He was the only thing making him want more than mercy of death. He wanted to live, to see the smile back on Chaol’s face. “You never left me”.

 

He leaned in again, closing any space between them. Their lips connected and moved against each other’s, perfectly aligned. Their eyes closed, wanting and needing all senses of focus on the now fevered kiss they were sharing. As if desperate to hold onto each other and forget all the pain and the suffering that will probably follow. It was just the two of them, as it had been from the beginning and it would be until the very end.

 

Dorian was forced out of the kiss only when both of them needed to take a breath. Chaol’s flushed cheeks and panting sent Dorian over the edge but he had to restrain himself. It wouldn’t be the first time he needed to handle certain problems while being flustered by the man’s beauty. “I love you, Chaol. And you are stuck with me and my duty as a king. So go to the Torre Cesme and heal fast because we’ve got work to do” he smiled as he run his thumb over Chaol’s knuckles and choked a laugh when he saw the shocked expression on his face. “What?”. Chaol knew at that moment what he meant but he needed to hear it loud and clear from the prince; no, from the King’s mouth.

 

“You thought you would get away that easily? I don’t care what the world would say, I am going to marry you. They can blink and look away all they want but someday, you are going to become a King right by my side. But until then you will be the King’s Hand” Chaol almost choked on Dorian’s words. Had he heard right? “Did you, did you just propose to me?” he chuckled slightly. Dorian smirked but pecked Chaol’s lips before slightly moving his head back, their breaths still mingling.

 

“Yes, but you don’t have to answer now. I don’t want you to. I want you to think about it, think about me while they heal you” he whispered and felt Chaol tensing beneath him, his hot breath coming out of his mouth faster. Dorian couldn’t help but smirk again “With you Chaol Westfall I feel everything and nothing at the same time, I feel completed. You are everything to me, my friend, my brother, my lover and soon my King” those were the exact words he was keeping inside of him all those years and the weight on his shoulders finally disappeared when they came out of his mouth.

 

“Damn you, Dorian. I am not crying again thanks of you” the brunette said, Dorian laughed and kissed his cheek. “You know I wouldn't be the man I am today without you. Everything I have, everything I have is because of you, Dorian Havilliard. I don’t just feel complete with you, I feel I can be myself” the King smiled, relieved that they finally knew where they stood. What they were, what they felt.

 

“Alright, enough with this crappy, cheesy confessions” he helped Chaol move to make room for him and laid next to him. The former guard smiled as Dorian placed his head on his chest, listening to the beat of his heart, reminding to himself that he was alive. Alive.

 

“I love you, Dorian Havilliard” he whispered as his fingers  found their way on the mess of the King’s raven black hair.

 

“I love you, Chaol Westfall” the King answered and could swear the other man’s heart skipped a beat.


	3. Remember what I told you

Dorian Havilliard, son of Henry and Georgina Havilliard, now King of Adarlan, felt his heart ache. It was nothing uncommon, especially since his lover had left for Torre Cesme. They had only finally declared their love to each other a few days before the new Hand of the King departed in a journey to heal his body and find allies in a, what seemed, never ending war. He had made promises to him that he didn’t keep. He had promised he would wait for him back in Rifthold. But then it was taken over and Dorian was forced to leave his home and his promises behind as he travelled with Rowan to Skull’s Bay. After finally meeting with Aelin, they now travelled by ship.And in the late nights when Dorian had nothing but his thoughts to occupy him, it was the image, the voice, the everything of Chaol that brought a rare smile to his lips.

 

“Make sure” the King paused for a moment, thinking over his choice of words. “That you come back, and that you will most importantly come back healed” he examined the features of his lover, the golden eyes that looked back at him and the brown locks that fell a little bit further down his neck than usual. The other man let out a sight. He was right, he had to heal. In this wheelchair he was no one and he could do nothing. What use could a King have off a crippled man? He hated how he was helpless, how he needed assistance in almost everything he did. Dorian noticed the change in Chaol’s expression and was quick to explain. He sat carefully on the other man’s laps, his own hands gently touching Chaol’s that were placed on the wooden chair which moved at the sudden extra weight, making Dorian more careful.

 

“You think so little of me as to believe being in this” he pointed at the chair “will make me love you less? Make me think you are any less of a man? Because you are wrong. You are the bravest man I know, Chaol Westfall, because I know you will get through this, you will keep fighting. And if I have to be there by your side for the rest of your life to help you, I will be happy and honoured to do so” his voice was a mere whisper, as if wanting for Chaol to hear him and no one else.

 

The brunette looked up to the sapphire eyes that were full of life and tears threatened to escape his own but he managed to hold them back. “I am sorry” his voice broke mid-sentence. “I promise I will come back as long as you’ll promise to be safe so that I will find you”. “I promise, I am not going anywhere. I will be here, waiting at praying that you will come back to me safe” his hands cupped his cheeks, whipping a single tear that escaped with his thumb. When Chaol finally smiled, Dorian reached for the pocket of his coat and pulled out a small box. Chaol’s eyes widened as he looked at it, immediately realising what it was.

 

“Remember what I told you, think about us while you are there” he opened the box and a very plain but definitely very golden ring rested inside of it. Dorian carefully took it and used his other hand to take Chaol’s, sliding the ring in his finger. Of course Chaol had no oppositions to this, he was simply shocked this was actually happening. “You can answer me…” his words stopped coming out of his mouth when he saw Chaol nodding his head, as if disagreeing and panic took over his body. He was already saying no?

 

“I don’t need to think about this any minute longer” he said determined and somehow Dorian was still afraid he would refuse this. “Yes” was the only word Dorian heard before he saw the broad grin in Chaol’s face. And his heart melted as the other man raised his head a bit further and planted a kiss on the King’s lips. Their eyes closed at the same time and Dorian’s hands found their way at the back of Chaol’s neck, his fingers playing with a few strands of hair.

 

There was a cough, done in a not so districting way, and both males were forced apart as Dorian saw Nesryn smiling but looking impatient. They had to leave.

 

“I love you” they both say at the same time followed by a laugh. They kissed again, a long but at the same time not long enough kiss. Their way of saying goodbye. The world itself was too heartbreaking.


	4. You deserve to be happy

Chaol Westfall, sat on his wheelchair next to the window of his room, stared at the midnight sky after a yet again failed session  with the gifted healer, Yrene Towers. He was wiped out from the pain he had to endure each time but even that didn’t make him want to sleep and not to spend another night thinking of his King. His eyes spotted the ring that was glimmering under the moonlight. The man raised his hand to examine it as he recalled the moment Dorian slipped it in his finger.

 

Yrene has asked him, to mock him the most part, who was the lucky lady back in Rifthold. He had laughed despite himself and told her the truth; the lucky ‘woman’ was the new King of Adarlan. Yrene was shocked, as expected, but said nothing and Chaol was sures he wasn’t the type to go gossiping around. She understood that many won’t be as accepting as her.

 

He wondered then if Dorian had shared their secret with anyone. Of course, Nesryn knew since she was there when it happened and never stopped teasing Chaol until they reached Torre Cesme. And somehow he was sure Aelin would do the same, maybe Dorian would tell her. But little did he know that the same night, Dorian missed Chaol so much, he couldn’t stand the weight in his heart. He had to relieve it. He found Aelin and told her everything, from when the feelings started to show, to the kiss after he killed the King and the ring before Chaol left.

 

“Well it was about damn time” was the only thing she said and Dorian stared at her with wide in his eyes. “Why are you surprised? You two must have been the only ones who didn’t see it” she shrugged her shoulders as if it was nothing and the King couldn’t help but smile. “So it doesn’t seem weird to you or anything?” he asked confused. The reaction he expected included her calling him an anomaly or something like that, like he heard many people in love with someone of the same sex being called.

 

“Dorian, please do me a favor and stop thinking I am shallow like Adarlanians. If we somehow walk alive out of this war, your wedding will have Terrasen’s full support” Dorian felt a huge relief hitting him like a refreshing wave. “Love is love, no matter the gender. And if there is someone that loves you to the ends of the world, it’s Chaol Westfall. He was the one who fought for you, fought to save you from your own father. He faced him even though he was sure he would die. And if it wasn’t for the Eye of Elena, hell… He would be buried six feet under right now” at the same thought, Dorian shuddered and force it out of his mind. Chaol was alive and currently being healed.

 

“So focus on fighting this war, as he is probably focusing on finding us allies, so that you can make sure both of you have a future” she said and let her words settle in for a while. Dorian thought about how his life will be with Chaol by his side and smiled.

 

“Because both of you deserve to be happy” she said at last and left the King with his thoughts yet again.

 

 


End file.
